


The Greatest Lie Jack Ever Told...

by orphan_account



Series: BorderVerse AU [6]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games), Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Crack Crossover, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Implied/Referenced Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 23:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13177677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Garnet Has Disappeared And More Stories Of Handsome Jack's Supposed Defeat Of The Destroyer 5 Years Prior Have Begun To Once Again Flood Pandora.Setting Their Sights On The Hyperion Funded, Sponsered, And Built City Of Opportunity,The Crystal Raiders May Learn A Dark Truth About Handsome Jack And Garnet's Past.(Steven Universe & Borderlands Crossover AU)





	The Greatest Lie Jack Ever Told...

**A Conversation Between Old Friends**

Garnet must admit she’s impressed.

She didn’t know it was actually possible to render a Gem unconscious, especially one as tough as her. Though that’s not what really impressed her.

No.

What impressed her was the insane lengths that Jack - yes, she knew that Jack was responsible - had went to make sure she was unable to escape, not only were the bindings on her wrists sending a small electrical pulse through her form, causing it to distort slightly, but there were Hyperion destabilizer fields that were hidden inside the walls, roof, and floor of the room she was in. Their faint hum ridding the small impersonal room of silence.

“You never fail to impress me, Jack.” She said with a smirk, wondering for moment if any of his intelligence and ingenuity was a result of his contact with the artifact that the Guardian had protected on Elpis, “No, he was already like this. Even before found the artifact.” She told herself before the door on her left opened, revealing an ominous, shadowy hallway a figure wearing a malicious grin stood in.

“It's been a while Garnet.” Handsome Jack told her as he emerged from the shadows, a sly grin adorning the unblemished mask that hid, the horrific brand, he received in his "rebirth" on Elpis.

“Yes, it has,” Garnet replied simply before adding in a demeaning tone, “Jack.”

He scoffed at the way she said his name. He hid it well but that four letter word hit him like a sucker punch to the gut.

“Ya know Garnet, it's not too late to do the right thing.” He told her in a gentle tone as he drew a weathered red and blue Jakobs revolver from it’s holster on the back of his waist.

“What might that be?”

He smiled before let out a soft laugh as he looked down at the revolver, “Put this pistol in your mouth,” He commanded calmly as he lifted his gaze from the gun and his calm smile became a malicious smirk, “and BLOW YOUR FILTHY BANDIT BRAINS ALL ACROSS THE GODDAMN WALL! Heh. Heh heheh hahaha!” His eyes sparkled as he laughed, before quickly returning to his collected demeanor from a mere minute prior, “Then again that would just bring Ruby and Sapphire out, wouldn't it? By the way how is the happy couple?”

“Fine.” Garnet answered calmly.

“Oh. That's right.” Jack said as he began to pace in a circle around her, “I forgot you were the stoic, cool, leader of the Crystal Gems. I never crack a smile. I wear sunglasses all the time like a douche. I gotta huge afro.” He groaned in disgust as he stopped in front of her, “Stars, I shoulda kidnapped the bird beaked chatty Kathy or the...um...the fat one with the equally big mouth. Shit.” He paused for a moment as he racked his brain for a name, that hung just out his reach, a simple name, a stupid name, “What's her name?”

“Amethyst.” Garnet answered with the faintest of smirks of her face.

“Amethyst!? Thank you!” He told her in a oddly sincere fashion, “Shoulda kidnapped her. At least she would been fun to talk too.” He said more to himself than to Garnet, before he glared at her and added, “Unlike you.”

“Yes, she would have.” Garnet answered, knowing that if she continued to slight him, it may give her the much needed opportunity to disrupt the electric pulse her bindings are emanating and free herself.

Jack's left hand clenched into a tight fist while he absent mindedly began to grind his teeth. She heard the slow, grating, left then right then left again as he began to exhale through his nose, clearly debating on how he was going to handle this particular situation.

“Under normal circumstances I would rip off those RIDICULOUS sunglasses and dig out that third eye of yours with my BARE HANDS!” He screamed as he flipped the heavy revolver, grabbing it by it’s barrel before he turned to face her and smacked her with the cold steel handle, “But this,” He said before spitting on her, “this isn't under normal circumstances. Nnnnooooo,” He drew out the word no, as shook his head and holstered the revolver, “this is something far better. I am about to unveil my own city!” He gloated as the wall behind him slid up allowing almost blinding Pandora sunlight into room that reflected off of massive, imposing towers of steel and glass, standing proud and ever vigilant outside of the glass, “I mean look at this fucking place. It's incredible! Opportunity! The city that will solidfy my place as the HERO, that saved Pandora, five years ago." He beamed, a Cheshire grin filling his face.

“I’ve seen better...Hero.” Garnet scoffed making Jack laugh before he turned away from the window, lifted his left arm which had a blaster attached to the wrist and fired at her left than right leg, making her scream in pain.

“I’m going to make you watch as I kill every worthless FUCKING bandit on this planet.” Jack told her as he slowly kneeled in front of her and presses his closed fist into her gut until the cold steel of his wrist blaster rested against it, “Then I’m going to shatter one of your gems before I use the other to wipe my ass.” He told her coldly before he pulled away, “Good bye Garnet.”

“It’s not too late, Jack.” Garnet told him making him stop before he reached the door, “It's not too late to do the right thing. Be the man you were back on Elpis.”

“The man on Elpis, was weak and trusted a group of bandits who betrayed him.” Jack growled as he slowly unclipped the metal bindings on his face mask before turning to face Garnet, “I think this is proof of that.” He told her coldly as he glared at her, his left eye despite being unseeing and a creamy opaque color was filled with absolute malice, “Good bye, Garnet.” He told her again as he pressed the Jacobs revolver against her right cheek.

“Good bye, Jack.” Garnet replied as he slowly began to squeeze the trigger.

///

_**A Few Years Prior** _

“What the hell do you mean you called in some help, Mox?” Jack inquired confused.

“Sugah, if we’re gonna take down, Zarpadon and her Lost Legion, we’re gonna need to break out the big guns. The REALLY big guns.”

“And who would be these big guns?” Athena asked.

“Yeah, who’s got bigger guns than us?” Wilhelm asked making Nisha groan.

“That’d be me.” An accented voice said from behind them.

“And who the fuck are you?” Wilhelm asked as he and the others turned around at the voice's source.

A relaxed circe skinned woman with a massive cube shaped afro, dressed in buttoned maroon coat and black jeans, wearing navy blue framed purpled lensed round sunglasses and crimson duel holsters with red and blue Jakobs revolvers in them. A third revolver rested in the holster, that hung on the belt that slanted to the left, on her waist.

“I’m-” She began.

“Garnet! Of the Crystal Gems!” Jack said in shock, “Holy shit! Mox you know the Crystal Gems!”

“Yes she does.” Garnet said calmly, as she felt a strange chill fill her gems as she looked at the man.

"Oh how delightful." Lady Aurelia commented as Moxxi, cracked a smile, watching Jack fumble with a response.

Everything became a blur as Jack rushed over to shake Garnet’s hand. The Crystal Gems had been his heroes since he was little kid. His escape from the daily beating his grandmother gave him. He had read every story, saw every reenactment, he even sent echo net messages to Rose Quartz, asking for her to make him an honorary Crystal Gem, and yet here he was, decades later, on Elpis of all places meeting with Garnet, his personal favorite Crystal Gem.

Stars! She was beautiful.

“So Jack, what’s the plan?” She asked bringing him out of his thoughts.

“Um well.” He said confused as he tried to remember what the plan had originally been.

Though to his dismay all he could think of was that with Garnet’s help there was no way in Hell that Zarpa-bitch and her Dahl assholes would stop them from saving Elpis.


End file.
